Calvin's gift
by CygnusCrown Night
Summary: Calvin receives his snow magic but what happens when he decides to make a gift for christmas For Hikari-the -nekoangel and Aki the Neko Bunny's contest


**Calvin's Gift**

**Me:Okay this story is for Hikari-the -nekoangel and Aki the Neko Bunny's contest. Guys I know its pretty late but I was in church camp and man did I enjoy that!**

**Loki:Get to the main point.**

**Calvin:Anyway this story takes place when all the Yangmengs were little.**

**Me:So sit back enjoy and review please**

"Daddy! Daddy! I want Transformers for Christmas!" The five year old black haired boy tugged at his father's sleeve. "Alright..alright, Mark." Carlinco picked up the younger boy and gave him a piggy back ride. "I'll tell Santa to give you a Transformer. Come along now, the rest of you." Mark's brothers followed behind as Loki and Calvin walked slowly behind. Calvin was showing off some tricks to his elder brother, "Woah, Calvin! That is so cool!" Loki watched in amazement as Calvin slowly crystalized the chilly air in his hand to an artful piece. "I call this a snow flower," Calvin said proudly as he showed the ice flower to Loki.

"Calvin! Loki! Hurry up, you two, I don't think you want to miss Santa!" On hearing the word "Santa", the duo rushed to their father.

"Aw! Man!" Spencer groaned as he spotted the sea of children wanting to sit on Santa's lap. "Please wait in line." An elf said as the Yangmengs watched the queue grew shorter.

(At least four hours later)

"Finally…" Calvin said as Santa motioned him to get near to him, "What's your name, little boy?" Santa asked in a deep voice. "Calvin, Calvin Yangmeng!" squeaked the six year old boy. The old man nodded slowly and said, "So, Calvin, what do you want for Christmas?"

Honestly, there was one thing Calvin hadn't thought about. Little Mark had wished for some more Transformer toys and candies but Calvin didn't want toys or candies.

"Santa?" Calvin asked in curiosity, "Why don't I make a gift for Christmas?" After hearing this, Santa burst into laughter while Carlinco's mouth nearly opened and the other Yangmengs were all in a daze. "Ho..ho..ho !" Santa smiled at the white blue haired boy. "If that is so, I'll come and see the gift. Christmas is around the corner so feel free to write me a letter if you thought of something."

"Calvin, what do you think you are DOING?" Spencer tapped his younger brother's shoulder as Carlinco opened the door of their car to let them get in.

"Well, bro," said Calvin thoughtfully, "It's always good to be generous like winter is generous to bless me with this gift." Calvin made snow on his palm. "Just like the different elements gave you guys power as well. And, don't worry, I'll figure something out."

"Choo..choo!" Mark said as he moved his new toy train in the comforts of the Yangmeng's house. Spencer and Loki were keeping an eye on their younger brother while Jim and Brendon helped their father hanged the items on the Christmas tree.

Calvin was sitting in the snow, looking at Winter-White, the snowman that he and his elder brothers had built. "Oh, Winter-White," says Calvin softly, "What should I do? What can I do for Christmas?" The soft snow continued to fall from the sky and a peck landed on his nose. Looking at the white wonderland around it, the white blue haired male suddenly thought of something. Gathering some snow in his mitten, he ran back into the house.

(On Christmas Eve night)

"Santa gave me a BIG, BIG, BIG OPTIMUS PRIME!" Mark said as Brendon brought the black haired boy into his room. "Your big brother Brent will tell you a story!" Brendon smiled at Mark as the five year old clapped his little hands. Jin walked into the study room, "Calvin, it's going to be nine-thirty and it's time for you to go to bed." Jin was carrying his pillow and rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Don't worry, Jin, I won't stay up too late." Calvin said as Jin shrugged as he walked back to the bed room. The Yangmeng brothers had placed a cup of milk and a plate of cookies that Carlinco baked with the help of the three eldest of his sons. Calvin looked back at his finished work, giggling softly. He placed it slowly next to the fire place. He adjusted the socks hanging there and curled up on the sofa to take a nap before Santa arrives.

Santa had climbed down the chimney, carrying the presents that the elves had tossed down behind him. As Santa took a step forward into the Yangmeng's house, he noticed a plate of cookies, a glass of milk and a small jar resting on the table. A little note with the hand writings of a six year old was placed and rolled up into a scroll at the side of the table. Santa picked up the note and it read:

_Dear Mr. Santa,_

_Thank you for coming tonight to give us presents. I hope that none of us are on your naughty list this year._

_Anyway, we hope that you enjoy the cookies that my dad baked. I also hope that you enjoy my little gift. It's not only a gift for Christmas but a gift for winter. I took a few days to make this jar full of small snow flowers which I call them "Snowflakes". I hope you like my present and that Winter will accept my present as I accept its gift. Hope you can give my little brother Mark some new Transformers._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Calvin Yangmeng_

Santa put the note down, smiling, "Oh Calvin, that's really sweet of you." His eyes twinkled as he looked at the white blue haired boy who was fast asleep on the sofa. Santa carried the six year old to his bed and tucked him in softly. Without haste, he went on his way.

(Next morning)

"It's morning! It's Christmas morning!" The white purple haired boy said as he watched the snow fell onto the balcony. "Guys, wake up! It's Christmas!" yelled Jin as he hopped off his bed followed by the other Yangmengs waking up and running towards the living room where the Christmas tree was. Calvin rubbed his eyes sleepily. Glancing around the bed room, he saw all the beds around him were untidy, some of the pillows were on the floor. Calvin turned to the side of his bed. To his surprise, he found a small purple gift wrapped box lying next to him on his oak bed side table. Calvin picked up the box and read the contents written on the front.

_Dear Calvin,_

_Thank you for your marvelous present. I will share the snowflakes with the world. Here is a special gift for you._

_With love,_

_Santa _

Calvin picked up the box and walked to the balcony. The morning sun shone in his face. He spotted Santa riding his sleigh with the flying reindeers pulling it. "Ho..ho..ho!" Santa laughed and waved at Calvin as the six year old waved back. Snowflakes continuously fell from his sleigh and softly fell on to the ground.

Holding up his little gift, he slowly unwrapped it, revealing a shining new bey. Blackfrost Zaber was sitting inside the box along with some spare bey parts, a blue launcher and screw. Calvin smiled, "Merry Christmas, Cal."

"Daddy! Daddy! Look, I've got an Optimus!" A familiar little voice from down stairs as Carlinco called out. "Hurry up Calvin!Your little bro is gonna tear through all your presents at this rate!"

"Coming Dad!" Calvin put the little box down and ran downstairs.

**For someone who never ever celebrated Christmas I think I did pretty this story is pretty simple in terms of storyline**

**Hope you guys like it**

**Calvin:Snowflakes,Snowflakes everywhere**

**Mark:No flames**

**Brendan:R&R**

_**Cygnus out~**_


End file.
